


Open Wounds

by danfaz94



Series: Spander Drabble [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Xander Harris, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, Top Spike (BtVS), Vampires, Xander Harris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: Things haven't been great since Buffy's death. Xander Harris is still feeling the hurt and doesn't know if he can keep going much longer. However, his boyfriend Spike may just provide the pick-me-up he needs. *Harmless drabble.*





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after the Season 5 finale in an alternate canon in which Xander is gay and in a relationship with Spike. They are living together in Xander's apartment.

Xander Harris entered his apartment wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and fall asleep. It had been a tiring day at the construction site and this only added to the overall feeling of lethargy he’d been feeling in the last few weeks. 

He put his bag and his toolbox down on the kitchen counter as the bedroom door opened. Spike walked out, shirtless. Even his less than stellar mood, Xander could appreciate this spectacle.

‘There’s my man,’ Spike said, walking over and putting his arms around Xander. ‘Are you okay?’

They kissed and Xander sighed. ‘I dunno, it’s been rough.’

‘You wanna talk about it?’

Xander shrugged. ‘There’s not a lot to say, really. Same old.’

Spike nodded. ‘I know.’

The events of what happened were still playing on all their minds. Most of the time, nobody talked about it because it was just too much to handle – they just let the tension fill the air and tried to ignore it as best they possibly could.

‘I stopped by the butchers,’ Xander said, pulling away and rummaging through his bag. ‘Got you plenty of blood to see you through the weekend, and probably into next week as well.’

‘Cute **and** thoughtful,’ Spike mused. ‘Guess I hit the jackpot, eh?’

Xander smiled. ‘Can’t have you going all hungry and annoyed on me now, can I?’

Spike placed his hand on top of Xander’s and stroked it. ‘Suppose I do need my energy...’

‘I dunno,’ Xander said, with a heave. ‘We’ll see.’

‘I know what you’re thinking about,’ Spike said. ‘Buffy, right?’

Xander put his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry. ‘Of course I am. God, I haven’t been able to... it’s been on my mind ever since...’

‘Come here,’ Spike said, pulling Xander into a tight embrace. ‘It’s gonna be alright.’

Xander allowed himself to be comforted, feeling protected in the vampires arms. It had been so tough since Buffy’s death. He had never experienced the loss of someone so close to him like this before. He thought it would get easier with time, but it didn’t. Willow was still talking about the possibility of resurrecting her – something to do with a mystical death, or whatever. Xander just didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

‘It just feels weird, you know?’ Xander said, his forehead now pressed against his boyfriend’s. ‘I keep expecting her to just show up at the Magic Box one day like nothing happened.’

‘It’ll get better,’ Spike assured him.

‘I hope so,’ Xander said. He looked down at Spike’s impressive torso and abdominal muscles, showing his admiration by smoothly running his hands over them.

Spike grinned and helped Xander to slip out of his jacket, then assisted in lifting off his shirt. Xander’s body wasn’t as well-defined, but that didn’t stop Spike from being in awe of it. He kissed his bare shoulders and chest, then promptly stuck his tongue down Xander’s throat.

Xander started to hurriedly unbuckle the Spike’s belt, to which Spike stopped him and said, ‘How about we actually get into the bedroom first, eh?’

‘Right,’ Xander laughed. ‘Sorry, I’m just...’

‘Horny – I know, I love it.’ He grabbed Xander’s hand. ‘Come on then, Xan, let William take all your troubles away. I’ve got a few ideas on how to cheer you up.’

Xander beamed. He felt so lucky to have Spike in his life.

Spike threw Xander onto the bed and removed his trousers, before practically lunging on top of him and resuming the passionate kissing. Xander wrapped his arms around him. If there was one thing that could take his mind off his current worries, then it was definitely Spike’s strong, compact and well-muscled body.


End file.
